Her minou
by Timisa
Summary: Chat wasn't Marinette's first kitten, nor did she meet Adrien for the first time at fourteen years old. There may have been an incident before the gum.
1. Chapter 1

**Her minou**

5 year-old Marinette tugged on her mother's arm as they were walking home from the shop. »Slow down Marinette! These groceries are heavy, you know.« Marinette giggled, but nodded her small head and walked slower next to her mother. That's when the little girl heard a strange noise.

Ignoring her mother's protests she let go of her hand and walked over to the bush the noise was coming from. She heard another meow as she peeked into a well hidden box. She gasped. »Maman! Maman!« She called, taking the kitten out of the box and running back to her mother.

»Maman can I keep him?« Marinette asked her mother as she showed her the small black, emerald eyed cat. Her mother sighed. »Marinette...Dad wouldn't be happy with this...« Marinette outed and looked up at her mother with the biggest puppy dog eyes. Her mother sighed again. »Fine..But you better help take care of him!« Marinette squealed and hugged the kitten to her chest. »I'll name him...Minou!«

Minou was probably the luckiest cat in the universe, even if he was supposed to bring bad luck. Marinette pampered him with the best food and toys and he always slept in her bed. He was allowed to wonder the streets of Paris by day and always came back home by nightfall.

Except a day when he didn't come home. And when he was still gone the next day. And the day after that. And then a third day as Marinette started to worry.

One day Marinette snuck out of the house and wandered the street in search of her cat, calling his name quietly into allyways and over the streets. After she'd walked for a while she came across a huge house, surrounded by a tall hedge.

Marinette was awed at the height of the hedge as she looked for an entrance. That was when she saw a cat sized hole under the hedge, something sparkling inside.

She crawled into the hole and gasped when she found a small golden bell. »Minou?« She whispered and crawled into the garden on the other side of the hedge. »Minou?« She called a bit louder as she looked over the large garden.

»Minou.« She called again and gasped as she heard a meow. She spun around to see the small black cat climb out of a small bush in the garden. »Minou!« She called, louder now as she ran towards her cat and picked him up, pressing a kiss on his muzzle. »Where did you go Minou?«

The cat meowed again and Marinette looked up from the cat as her eyes met briliant green eyes. She gasped and squealed, hiding her face in Minou's fur as the boy peeked out of the bush, taking a step towards her. She peeked up at him with one eye, her face still hidden.

Adrien played with his fingers as he looked at the girl, he didn't know what to do. »Your cat?« He asked her.

Marinette nodded. »My Minou.« She held up her cat proudly, uncovering her face.

Adrien smiled. Marinette blushed, before realizing something. »Why was Minou here?« Adrien startled at her question. »Umm...Mummy said she found him hurt and fixed him up. She let me play with him.« Marinette blinked. »Thank you for taking care of him.« She pressed a kiss on Minou's head.

»Adrien!« Someone called and they both startled. Marinette squeaked and hid her face in Minou's fur again as a blond woman approached them. »Oh here you are.« She said, before noticing Marinette. »And who's this?« She asked and Marinette's brilliant blue eye peeked out from Minou's fur to look at the woman. »My cat Minou.« Marinette said, now showing the cat to the woman. Adrien looked at Marinette and then took a hold of his mum's hand. The woman knelt down and looked at the small, dark haired girl. »What's your name sweetheart.« Marinette hugged her cat tighter. »Ma-Marinette.« The blond woman smiled brightly at her. »Well Marinette. I'm Celine, Adrien's mum.« Marinette looked at the boy, then pointed at him questioningly. Celine laughed. »Yes, that's Adrien. Where are your parents Marinette?« Marinette blinked. »Home. I was looking for Minou.« Celine smiled. »Do you know how to get home?« Marinette blinked again, suddenly afraid. »No...« Celine saw that the girl was about to cry and quickly scooped her up with her cat. »Well, don't worry. We'll help you get home. Right Adrien?« Adrien, who had been watching Marinette the whole time nodded. »Yes, mummy.«

Celine carried Marinette into the house and Adrien held on to her hand as they went. »Do you know where you live Marinette?« Marinette thought for a second. »In the bakery.« Celine nodded. »Is it close here?« Marinette nodded. »The Dupain-Cheng bakery, maybe?« Marinette nodded instantly. »That's where maman and daddy are!« She exclaimed and Celine laughed. »Well, don't worry Marinette. We'll take you home. Come on Adrien.« Adrien smiled as he ran after his mother through the front door. »Coming!« Marinette carried her cat and held on to one of Celine's hands as Adrien held on to the other.

Soon they arrived at the Dupain-Cheng bakery and Marinette squealed happily. She ran inside with Minou in her hands as Celine opened the door. Adrien and Celine stepped in after Marinette as the little girl ran up to her mother. »Marinette!« Sabine exclaimed. »Where did you go? Me and dad where so worried!« Marinette proudly held up Minou. »I found Minou and Celine helped me home!« Sabine looked up at the blond woman smilling sweetly at them. »Thank you so much for bringing her home. We were so worried.« Celine smiled softly. »It's okay. Me and Adrien were happy to help.« That was when Sabine noticed the little blond boy. »Well, hello there Adrien. Would you like a lolipop as thanks for bringing Marinette home?« Adrien blushed as he hid behind his mother's leg, but nodded and excepted the lolipop Sabine gave him with a smile. »Thank you.« Sabine smiled at him, before turning to Marinette. »And where did you even go? You can't just go out alone Marinette. It's dangerous.« Marinette pouted. »But they had Minou!« Celine quickly told Sabine that she'd found Minou injured and had helped him for a bit, that was why he'd been staying with them. Sabine sighed. »Well thank you again. And you little rascal,« she said to Marinette. »Don't you dare ever run off like that again.« That was when Celine's phone chimed. »Oh, we have to go.« She said, taking a hold of Adrien's hand. »But it was nice meeting you.« Sabine smiled warmly. »Nice meeting you too. Have a nice day.«

Adrien looked back at Marinette and waved as he left the bakery with his mother, a smile on his lips. Marinette waved back, smilling brightly all the while. Their blue and green eyes locking for one last time.

 **A.N:**

 **So this was my first one-shot.**

 **It was originaly just a story I made up for my sister, but I thought it worked well writen down, so please, tell me what you think. I hope to hear some reviews. Please tell me of there's something I could do better or fix with my writing.**

 **Also please excuse any spelling mistakes.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, I thought it was cute, but I'm the author so it doesn't count. Dream on everyone!**

 ** _Timisa_**


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien couldn't believe he was finally going to school.

For so many years he had been so lonely at home. He was so surprised that his father had let him go to school.

He was lost in thought as he walked up the school steps, he hoped that his first day would go well..

Suddenly he collided into someone. His breath left his lungs and he heard a yelp come from the girl he walked into. His hands shot out, gripping her waist to prevent her from falling. He looked down at her in surprise. »Are you alright? I'm so sorry I- » Suddenly he lost the ability to speak as the girl lifted her head to look up at him. His emerald eyes locked gazes with her bluebell ones as she smiled at him sheepishly.

It was her.

She was apologizing but Adrien couldn't do anything but stare into her eyes as she looked back at him uncertainly. He finally realized he was staring at her and cleared his throat, averting his eyes and moving away from her, removing his hands from her waist.

Suddenly, as he was about to start apologizing for staring, she grabbed his hands before he could move them away from her. He looked back at her in surprise to find her staring at him. His eyes widened as her grip on his hands tightened.

She held his hands between them and finally she spoke shyly, her voice music to his ears. "A-Adrien?" She stuttered and his green eyes flashed, their gazes locked. "Marinette?" He whispered, it couldn't really be her could it? Her bluebell eyes shone and she slowly nodded. His breath hitched. "You remember me?" She whispered. Adrien's eyes widened in surprise. "Of course I do. I remember you.. And your Minou." He told her and she gasped, her hands releasing his only to wind themselves around his neck and pull him into a tight embrace. "You really do remember!" He couldn't but chuckle as he hugged her back, before they parted to look at each other again.

Marinette beamed at him and her eyes outshone all memories he had of them.

-4 years ago, when they were both eleven-

"Minou! Where did you go again?" A blue eyed girl said angrily as she walked down the street calling to her cat.

As she rounded the corner she gasped. There he was. Her Minou. In the arms of a green eyed boy that was looking at her with surprise in his eyes. "Marinette?" He questioned and she was taken aback. Did she know him? "Hello. That's, um, I think that's my cat." She told him and he smiled, extending his hands to offer her the cat. "Yeah, sorry, I found him in my garden and I was just looking around to see if anyone was looking for him…" She smiled at him and her eyes glittered. "Thank you so much." She said as she took the cat and hugged him close. "I'd thought you have forgotten me." She said, how could she have forgotten him? But she hadn't recognized him immediately, he had changed. "I'd thought the same for you. But you remember me and your cat is just as cute as ever." He told her and then they suddenly heard. "Marinette? Where did you go? I need your help, come back." Marinette smiled sheepishly. "I have to go, I'm sorry." He smiled and took a step back. "Goodbye Marinette." She smiled at him. "Bye Adrien." she said and a grin split over his face as she ran away.

-now-

He grinned down at her. She'd changed since he'd last seen her but she was also as beautiful as ever.

"I can't believe it's you! I thought I'd never see you again." She said, her hands still gripping his and he squeezed her hands back, holding them tightly.

He grinned down at her, she was so petit he had to look down at her, not that he minded. "I'm just as surprised as you." He told her. Suddenly she leaned toward him and starting inspecting his eyes. She grinned at a slightly startled Adrien. "You know I never noticed before but your eyes are the exact same color as Minou's!" He laughed. "Must be why you remembered me all those years." He said, smiling at her. She smiled. "Maybe." They looked at each other for a few seconds and then suddenly a loud ring echoed around them and they startled apart. Marinette laughed. "Oh no, that's the bell! Come on we better get going! Are you in miss Bustier's class?" She asked him and Adrien nodded. She grinned. "Great! Me too! Now let's go before we're late!" She exclaimed, grabbing his hand and pulling him along behind her. Adrien blushed. How was he going to survive being around Marinette all the time? He knew he'd had a crush on her before, but before she was just a brilliant memory. Now she was a brilliant reality.

He looked down at his hand in hers and his new silver ring glinted back at him. This was starting to become one of the best weeks in his life.

Marinette smiled as she sketched in her notebook. What a day! She'd never thought she'd ever see Adrien again, but there he was, crashing into her and taking her by surprise. She sighed as she absent mindedly ran her fingers over her new earrings. What a strange week.

She occasionally glanced up at the stars as she sat on her balcony that night, drawing black cats into her new sketchbook as she thought about her day.

 **A.N:**

 **So some people wanted me to continue my one shot into a two-shot and I decided to give it a try. If it's not clear enough this is like the normal canon story except that Adrien has a crush on Marinette and Marinette is falling for Chat.**

 **I hope you like it and reviews are always the best if you wanna leave any :)**

 **Dream on!**

 **Timisa**


End file.
